


[Podfic] little lights shining in the dark

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake Episode, Flower Crowns, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All living things will someday die. All dead things will someday glow red and emit a beautiful song. No one will be alive to hear it” -- Welcome to Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] little lights shining in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [little lights shining in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/933352) by [queerly_it_is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_it_is/pseuds/queerly_it_is). 



Cover Art provided by the beautiful, perfect, Kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BWtNV%5D%20little%20lights%20shining%20in%20the.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BWtNV%5D%20little%20lights%20shining%20in%20the.mp3) | **Size:** 22.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:24:53
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BWtNV%5D%20little%20lights%20shining%20in%20the%20dark.m4b) | **Size:** 22.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:24:53

## Reader's Notes

HUUUUUUUUUUUGE hugs to Fire_Juggler for recording the end notes and endless cuddles to Kalakirya for making flower crowns look bad ass. You're awesome, ladies. :)


  
---|---


End file.
